Voring At Littlest Pet Shop
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: It Vore And Futa Time At Littlest Pet Shop And Blythe Is In The Middle. Warning Contains- Vore, Futa, Lactation, Muscle And Belly Growth, Incest, Lesbians And Furry.


Voring At Littlest Pet Shop

It was a warm sunny day in Downtown City and everywhere you looked you could see people running here and there including a girl named Blythe Baster the daughter of an 747 jet pilot and the designer of her own pet fashions that her little friends at the Littlest Pet Shop modeled for her especially her favorite a prim and proper purple dog woman named Zoe Trent.

It was for Zoe that she designed her pet fashions in the first place Blythe loved how her fashions clung the Zoe's body from her enormous light purple double ZZ breast to the way the pet pants and skirts clung so tight to Zoe's enormous round purple furry butt cheeks and her special body part an enormous light purple 2 foot long 10 inch thick vein penis under which hung Zoe's enormous dog cum filled furless smooth testicles with had filled her womb countless times since she had started working at Littlest Pet Shop

But it was only recently that her father asked her why her stomach was always swollen into a beachball sized belly when she got home from the Pet Shop and she had loved the look on his face when she had told him that Mrs. Twombly was a futa and was filling up her womb with thick white cum using her enormous 2 and a half foot long 12 inches thick white veiny penis.

Her father Roger was outraged and had said he would be talking to Mrs. Twombly before he left town to fly the pet jet all the way to Australia and that her friend Youngmee Song's Aunt Christie would keep an eye on her. Little did her father know that Youngmee had been sleeping with her own aunt for years and had made the woman into her own personal sex slave or that Youngmee's aunt would even suck her pussy if she ask Youngmee first so the watcher was going to be fun and Mrs. Twombly would do anything she asked as she know how to make her scream in hot naked pleasure some nights.

But that had been many days ago and she had not hear a word from her father but had noticed Mrs. Twombly had gained a massive belly since her dad left a beautiful round belly that pushed Mrs. Twombly's dresses out but had not asked about it as she was having far to much fun sleeping with Youngmee and her aunt along with their two pets Sugar Sprinkles The Cat and Buttercream The Lop Eared Rabbit. But today she was going to ask about it she had a feeling but was not sure.

It was 8:00am on that fine warm sunny day and Blythe climbed out of her warm bed leaving her four naked lovers sprawled on the mattress naked while she slipped into a pair of black cotton tights with purple paw paws on them, a black ruffled mid-thigh skirt, a short sleeve dark pink shirt and a pair of black sneakers but no panties as she had a feeling her purple lover would just rip them off her if she was in the Pet Shop Day Camp. Once dressed Blythe bended over and gently kissed her friend Youngmee on the lips cause the Chinese girl to stir from her sleep and kiss back before Blythe broke the kiss to whisper "I'm going down to the pet shop before school to check on something you and your aunt stay here with the pets and I'll be right back". Her friend Youngmee smiled before reaching up and grabbing to back of her head and pulling her down for a long passionate kiss that caused Blythe to almost want to rip her clothes off and rejoin her lovers in the warm comfy bed but she had something she needed to know so braking the kiss Blythe ran to the dumbwaiter that led from her bedroom to the Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp before Youngmee could fully wake up as Blythe knew how much Youngmee liked feeding her some Chinese pussy for breakfast.

As Blythe climbed into the dumbwaiter and began to lower herself down to the pet shop she wondered if Mrs. Twombly's new belly was her dad and if it was would Mrs. Twombly teach Youngmee and her how to eat someone for if she could Blythe knew the prefect pair to eat


End file.
